Aimer Le Monde Virtuel
by Hi no Shoujo
Summary: Naruto, seorang Roleplayer yang mempunyai banyak akun. Seolah kehidupannya hanya ada didumay. Dimana dia akan mendapatkan Cintanya? Didunia maya atau didunia nyata?. Warn: FemNaru, FemDei. SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru. Straight! No Yaoi. Fic kolaborasi bersama Yuuki no Hime. RnR Please...
1. Aimer Le Monde Virtuel 1

~Aimer Le Monde Virtuel~

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Shingeki no Kyojin © **Isayama Hajime**

Code: Breaker © **Akimine Kamijyo  
**Mirai Nikki © **Sakae Esuno**

.

Warning: Genderbend, FemDei dan FemNaru. Alur kecepetan mungkin '~'  
Maaf kalo amburadul x, OOC (mungkin), Typo (mungkin juga), dll.

.

SasuFemNaru

Fanfic Kolaborasi **Yuuki no Hime** & **Shin Kyouki**

.

Happy Reading, Minna-san~ ^-^

* * *

Sang fajar telah terbit dan mulai meninggi. Langit biru yang membentang tanpa awan. Benar benar pagi yang cerah dan indah. Sementara disebuah rumah yang sederhana, tampak kegaduhan terjadi disana.

"BANGUN NARUTOOO! KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAA-SANMU INI DARAH TINGGI, HA?"

Itulah kegaduhan yang dimaksud. Sepertinya gadis remaja yang bernama Naruto itu malas bangun karena masih ngantuk hingga membuat rambut ibunya melayang menjadi sembilan bagian seperti ekor rubah berekor sembilan karena saking Emosi dan membuatnya menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Nanti dulu, kaa-san. Masih pagi nih. 5 menit lagi ya". Ucap Naruto malas. Kushina, nama sang ibu dari perempuan tersebut mengomel sambil berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"Masih pagi katamu? Lihat! Sudah jam berapa ini. Jam 07.55 am! 5 menit lagi kau harus masuk kelas dan sudah dipastikan kau terlambat, ralat, sangat sangat terlambat. Bahkan sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Makanya, kalau tidur jangan terlalu larut malam, jangan Facebookan terus. Nanti minus matamu bertambah, bla... bla... bla..". Naruto yang mendengar sudah jam berapa saat ini, langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya. Dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan secepat kilat.

5 menit setelah meloncat dari ranjangnya dan berlari kekamar mandi, Naruto telah siap untuk berangkat (Waw, cepet banget xD :v )

"KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN! NARU BERANGKAT! JAA". Naruto berpamitan dengan terburu buru karena takut terlambat, padahal dirinya memang sudah terlambat xD. Dan malas berurusan dengan BK jika ketahuan terlambat. Naruto berlari secepat mungkin. 10 menit kemudian, Naruto telah sampai dipintu gerbang Sakuraomi High School, sekolah internasional untuk kelas SMP & SMA dan tentu saja, disana Naruto bersekolah, tepatnya dibagian SMP. Naruto duduk dibangku kelas 8. Ternyata pintu gerbang Sakuraomi High School telah ditutup, dan itu artinya dia memang terlambat.

"Haaah, bagaimana ini? Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup. Aku harus lewat mana? Um... aha! Manjat tembok belakang sekolah aja deh. Selain disana sepi, udah bisa dipastikan bakalan aman nih."

Naruto segera berlari kearah belakang sekolahnya yang sepi. Sesampainya dia disana, Naruto langsung memanjat tembok tersebut dan dengan hati hati berjalan ke kelasnya. Dan berdoa supaya sensei yang mengajar hari ini datang terlambat. Naruto mengingat ingat sensei yang mengajar pada jadwal pertama hari ini. Ternyata Kakashi-sensei! Sensei yang tukang ngaret itu. Yang sering kesasar dijalan yang bernama kehdupan saking buta arahnya. Naruto sungguh beryukur dan tak terasa dia sudah ada di depan kelasnya. Naruto membuka pintu kelas secara perlahan dan menyapa semua yang ada dikelas.

"Minna-san~ Ohayou desu!." Dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya yang satu meja dengan rekan sekaligus sahabat blondienya, Ino Yamanaka. Dan dibelakangnya ada Deidara, sahabat blondie nya juga. Jadi, Trio Blondie xD.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto-chan." Semua yang ada dikelas menjawab sapaan Naruto. Deidara yang ada dibelakang Naruto langsung bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan kearah Naruto.

"Terlambat lagi, Naruto? Bermain Roleplay sampai larut malam?"

"Yup, benar sekali, Dei."

"Naruto, kau tau kan, kalau sinar radiasi dari hp itu tidak bagus untuk matamu. Minus mu bisa bertambah." Dan dijawab dengan nada bosan oleh gadis pirang berkacamata (Naruto) ini.

"Iya, aku tau, teman teman" Naruto menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Apalagi akunmu itu, sangat banyak, Naruto!" Timpal gadis blonde cerah berkuncir satu tinggi, dan poni menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, Deidara.

"Dan sudah berapa minusmu itu?" Tanya Ino lagi."Empat."Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"E-Empat?! Dan kau bisa sesantai ini?!" Ino dan Deidara bersweatdropped ria mendengar jawaban Naruto yang kelewat santai tersebut.

"Kurasa kau harus mengurangi bermain Roleplaymu itu, Naruto!" Titah Deidara.

"Tidak, tidak. Roleplay sudah bagaikan nyawaku sendiri! Belahan jiwaku!. Aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku nanti tanpa adanya Roleplay." Ino dan Deidara berSweatdropped ria (lagi) mendengar jawaban santai nan dramatis dari Naruto.

"tapi, setidaknya kurangi jatahmu ber-Roleplay. Jangan setiap jam bermain!" Balas Ino dan menasihati Naruto.

"Tidak Ino. Aku malah kepikiran untuk menambah akunku untuk meramaikan fandom yang sepi." Tukas Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya jadi sangat imut dan manis serta mengundang untuk mencubit pipinya itu.

"Apa? Kau mau menambah akunmu lagi? Akunmu sudah terlalu banyak, Naruto! Dan sanyangilah matamu!" Timpal Deidara.

"Yep, tentu saja. Aku kasihan melihat ada Roleplayer yang jadi Soloplayer." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku bisa membuat akun dan membantumu meramaikannya. Tapi kurangilah jatah bermainmu!" Seru Deidara.

"Yep! Aku setuju denganmu, Dei!" Sambung Ino menyetujui usul Deidara.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin." Balas Naruto. "Hah? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Seru Deidara tidak terima.

"Bukan itu,, kau kan baru satu bulan masuk dunia RP. Aku tidak terlalu yakin, apalagi anime yang kau kenal juga tidak terlalu banyak." Argumen Naruto untuk Deidara.

"Dan aku? Anime yang kutahu sangat banyak, dan aku bisa memainkan segala character meski character tersebut tidak sama dengan sifatku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ehh? Iya juga ya.." Gumam Deidara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kan masih ada Kyuu-nee" Timpal Ino.

"Kalau Kyuu-nee kadang malas memainkan akun baru, karena menurutnya sepi. Meskipun Kyuu-nee juga mafia akun." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi akunnya juga tidak kalah denganmu Naruto, dia kan juga termasuk Roleplayer lama. Dan kau sama Kyuu-nee sudah menjelajahi dunia Roleplay dengan jangka waktu yang bisa dibilang lama... Jadi aku yakin Kyuu-nee pasti bisa dan mau. Apalagi dengan kelihaiannya yang bisa memainkan berbagai Character, baik laki-laki, maupun perempuan." Sambung Deidara.

"Iya ya, nanti aku akan memintanya mebuat akun baru lagi. Dan kalian juga harus ikut." Seru Naruto dengan bersemangat. "Baiklah." Balas Ino-Deidara bersamaan dan berSweatdropped ria

"Aku akan mengambil Character 'Sakurakouji' dari anime 'Code: Breaker'!" Seru Ino.

"kalau aku... Um, Apa ya? Mungkin 'Ashley Graham' dari 'Resident Evil'?" Ucap Deidara yang hampir seperti pertanyaan.

"Hmmm... Aku akan mengambil Character 'Connie Springer' dari 'Shingeki no Kyojin'." Ucap Naruto santai. "APA?" Seru Ino dan Deidara bersamaan karena kaget.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino-Deidara bersamaan lagi. "Tentu, belum ada yang memainkannya loh~ ini jadi tantangan tersendiri buatku." Balas Naruto santai dan dengan nada pamer dan nyengir lebar.

Trieek. Pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi percakapan mereka bertiga. Kakashi-sensei datang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Maaf anak-anak, saya terjebak dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang dibalas tatapan malas dari seluruh muridnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." Ujar Kakashi-sensei dan menaruh buku-buku pelajaran yang dipgangnya ke meja guru.

15 menit kemudian, bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah biologi. Guru yang mengajar adalah Orochimaru-sensei, guru gila dengan ajaran yang akan membuatmu pingsan jika mentalmu lemah. Bayangkan saja, membedah kodok untuk kelas 8 sekolah menengah pertama? Bahkan berbagai binatang lainnya ia gunakan untuk percobaan. Ular kobra pun tak luput dari percobaannya yang sekali lagi pastinya akan membuatmu pingsan ditempat jika mentalmu lemah. Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati terpatok ular kobra milik Orochimaru-sensei. Mau bukti? Ini rahasia kita saja ya, Orochimaru-sensei sudah menjadi guru di Sakuraomi High School selama 40 tahun. Bayangkan betapa tuanya Orochimaru-sensei. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang belum ada yang yang melaporkan anaknya pernah terpatuk ular-ular milik Orochimaru-sensei. Bisa bayangkan sberapa kayanya dia? Karena apapun percobaannya, itu adalah peliharaannya sendiri dan juga biayanya sendiri tanpa meminta dari pihak sekolah. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak meminta tambahan gaji, mungkin hanya dengan melihat wajah ketakutan murid-muridnya sudah membuatnya menjadi puas? Atau karena dia bingung mau diapakan semua uang-uangnya dan peliharaannnya? Entahlah, itu hanyalah sebuah misteri yang hanya diketahui oleh Kami-sama dan Orochimaru-sensei karena bahkan kami yang authornya sendiri saja tidak tau.

Ok, kembali ke cerita. Orochimaru-sensei telah berada dikelas ternyata.

"Ohayou, minna. Hari ini kalian tidak beruntung karena tidak akan ada percobaan diLab. Alasannya karena semua guru akan berkumpul untuk rapat. Maaf, anak-anak." Kata Orochimaru-sensei dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah karena dia tidak dapat melihat wajah ketakutan dari murid-muridnya itu. Wkwkwk, ternyata itu hanya kedok dari Orochimaru untuk menutupi hal mengerikan kesukaannya. Ckckck, dasar Orochimaru-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei." Ucap semua murid dengan serempak dan bersemangat karena tidak akan ada percobaan mengerikan yang menjadi mimpi buruk mereka semua. "Kita akan melakukan percobaan pada pertemuan selanjutnya, anak-anak, jadi bersiaplah." Mendengar ucapan Orochimaru-sensei yang satu ini, sontak membuat semua murid memucat dan inner mereka berkata 'Aku tidak akan berangkat pada pertemuan berikutnya.'

"Baik, Orochimaru-sensei." Mereka semua akhirnya menjawab dengan suara bergetar, tubuh gemetar, dan muka pucat pasi.

Dan sekarang, karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar, artinya adalah jamkos alias jam kosong. Ada yang sedang bergosip hinggamembentuk kelompok melingkar yang sangat banyak, ada yang bermain, ada yang belajar, intinya kelas sangat rusuh dan ribut. Kita lihat ke Naruto. Naruto tampak sedang memegang sebuah ponsel benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang ternyata itu adalah ponselnya. Lagi lagi dia bermain hp. Deidara yang tak sengaja melihatnya pu menegurny.

"Naruto! Istirahatlah sementara dari hp! Jangan roleplaying terus terusan." Ino yang mendengar suara Deidara pun langsung menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Ckckck, Na-ru-to, sayangilah matamu! Memangnya kau mau matamu buta dan tak bisa melihat apa-apa?."

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino. Aku masih ingin melihat dengan bebas indahnya dunia ini. Dan tentu saja kugunakan untuk ber-Roleplay." Gubbrraaggkk. Kedua temannya bersweatdropped ria sambil jatuh dari bangku mereka dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit sekali karena mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu memuja-muja Roleplay.

"Naruto! Kami menyayangimu makanya kami melarangmu, ralat! Menyuruhmu mengurangi jatahmu ber-roleplay!" Ucap Ino gemas.

"Aku tidak sedang Ber-Roleplay, aku sedang BBM-an dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang?." Pandangan Ino langsung tertuju pada layar ponsel touch screen Android milik Naruto.

"Sabaku no Gaara? Laki-laki? Astaga Naruto, apa itu pacarmu?" Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. "Bukan Kok." Ucap Naruto menyangkal.

"Yang bener? Dia tampan tuh. Terlihat dari Photo Profilnya. Dengan rambut berwarna merah marun, mata jade yang indah dan jernih serta menyejukkan, dan apa itu yang ada dimatanya? Eyeliner? Itu membuatnya tampak seperti panda versi manusia namun membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Benar benar cocok denganmu, Naruto." Ujar Deidara menimpali.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalian ini? Jangan ngomong sembarangan deh. Lagian kita Cuma kenal didumay aja kok." Muka Naruto benar benar memerah karena malu.

"Didumay apa dihatimu?" Tanya Ino dan Deidara serempak dengan wajah jahil. "Kalian ini!." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby ditambah dengan tiga goresan halus dimasing masing pipinya yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis dan imut, sontak membuat kedua sahabatnyanya langsung mencubit pipnya dengan gemas dan membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Itte, kalian ini, jangan mencubit pipiku! Sakit tau!" Ino-Deidara nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Habisnya kau menggembungkan pipimu, sih, kami kan jadi gemas ingin mencubitnya." Mendengar jawaban mereka berdua, Naruto hanya merungut sebal yang membuatnya menjadi semakin imut.

Tsudzuku

* * *

Roleplay: Seperti bermain peran. Misalkan kita bermain sebagai Sasuke uchiha, maka kita harus berusaha bersikap seperti Sasuke. Biasanya mainnya di Twitter atau Facebook :3

'3'  
Ini kisah nyata dari Author Yuuki no Hime dan saya :3  
Minta Saran dan kritikannya minna-saaan~


	2. Aimer Le Monde Virtuel 2

_**Aimer Le Monde Virtuel **_

_**Warning: Genderbender-ssu; Fem!Naru, Fem!Dei. Typo (mungkin X3)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_  
_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Christa Renz (Shingeki no Kyojin) © Isayama Hajime**_

_**Author: Yuuki no Hime & Shin Kyouki-ssu! X3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, Minnacchi!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

Seminggu kemudian Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap layar androidnya. Dan yang ada dibayangan para teman sekelasnya adalah 'Pasti dia membuka Facebook lagi.' Eittss, tapi jangan berpikiran seperti teman teman Naruto, karena saat ini Naruto tersenyum karena menatap layar ponsel androidnya, yang berisikan nama kontak BBM (Blackberry messenger, diandroid ada aplikasinya kan?) 'Sabaku no Gaara'. Dan Ino serta Deidara yang merasa anehpun mencuri lihat ke layar ponsel Naruto.

"Na-Naruto? Kau bercandakan?." Gumam Ino, terkejut.

"Nande?." Balas Naruto tanpa menoleh dan tetap menatap kearah ponselnya dan belum sadar jika layar ponselnya dilihat dan dibaca oleh Deidara dan Ino.

"Aku rasa dia tidak bercanda, Ino" Timpal Deidara, menatap horror kearah layar ponsel Naruto. Naruto yang merasa anehpun melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Waaaaaaaa... INOOOOOO... DEIIIIIII..." Dan terdengarlah suara Naruto yang CETAR MEMBAHANA TSUNAMI(?) [Author-ssu: psst, kalo cetar membahana badai dah mainstream-ssu X3] yang dapat mendatangkan gempa dan tsunami kesini.

"KYAAAAAAA... GOMEEENNNN!." Ino dan Deidara yang terkejut pun ikut berteriak dengan kencang, membuat semuanya melihat kearah mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, Ino, Dediara, dan Naruto menatap orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Go-gomenasai!." Seru NaruInoDei sambil membungkuk. Dan bertambah speechless lah trio blondie tersebut saat menyadari ternyata Orochimaru-sensei sang guru biologi telah datang.

"O-Orochi-sensei." Ucap mereka terpatah-patah layaknya mengucapkan mantra kematian.

"Namikaze Naruto! Yamanaka Io! Namikaze Deidara!" Ucp Orochimaru-sensei dengan suara bak lonceng kematian bagi mereka bertiga. "Y-Ya, sensei?" Cicit trio blondie tersebut, ketakutan pastinya.

"Setelah ini datanglah keruang konseling." Ucap Orochimaru-sensei dan membawa bukunya untuk ke lab. "Ha-Hai'!" Jawab mereka bertiga dengan susah payah karena saking mengerikannya Orochimaru-sensei bagai ular karena memang mirip dengan ular.

"Baiklah, anak-anak yang kusayangi (Anak-anak tampak menahan diri untuk tidak muntah), hari ini kita akan ke Laboratorium biologi." Ucap sang sensei dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sangat err... Riang? Berbeda dengan wajah sang sensei, wajah parah murid telah menjadi sangat pucat layang mayat kedinginan(?).

**SKIP TIIIIIIIMMEEE [ X3 ]**

Hari sekarang telah menjelang siang. Neraka bagi mereka telah terlewati dengan banyak jeritan histeris dan kepingsanan(?) dari para murid saat dilaboratorium tadi. Sekarang para murid dikelas Naruto tengah bermain bola volly dilapangan sekolah.

"Ino, Lemparkan padaku!" Seru Naruto dengan Sok nya, padahal semua orang dikelasnya tau bahwa dia tidak pandai bermain volly.  
"Errr... baiklah." Ucap Ino dengan agak ragu dan menservice bola volly tersebut kearah Naruto.

**JDDUUUAAKKHHHGGG**

Kejadian tak terduga –atau malah sudah diduga- oleh murid dikelas Naruto. Naruto mengumpat dengan berlebihan. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa pusing melanda kepalanya. Dan selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang dapat dilihatnya.

**Naruto POV-ssu.**

**'JDDUUUAAKKHHHGGG '** Bola volly dengan berat yang 'ugh' itu mengahantam dengan mulusnya diwajahku ini. Sheat, ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kotorku dari mulutku ini. Namun tiba tba entah kenapa sakit yang teramat sangat melanda kepalaku. Dan selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang dapat kulihat.

**End of Naruto POV-ssu.**

Tubuh Naruto dengan mulusnya akan mendarat kelantai lapangan tanpa pengaman apapun, tepat sebelum seorang pemuda berwajah datar sedatar tembok dirumah milik author dan memiliki manik mata yang indah tampak seperti batu Onyx menangkapnya. Sang penangkap hanya diam dan segera menggendong Naruto ala Brydal Style, yang membuat para gadis, baik dikelas Naruto maupun dikelas lain berteriak kagum sekaligus iri melihat Senpainya yang super tampan dan keren. Sang senpai yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke UKS dengan santai nan keren.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki si pemilik manik mata onyx ini bergema. Dan tanpa kebisingan dari teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang selalu mengerubunginya. Tentu saja, ini adalah jam pelajaran berlangsung, dan penjagan disekolah ini tidak memungkinkan para murid untuk membolos, terkecuali untuk Sasuke tentunya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Dengan paras tampan dan tubuh tegap serta seksi. Dan jangan lupakan dia adalah salah satu pemilik Uchiha Corporation, perusahaan yang bergerak disegala bidang, tetapi lebih terkenal dengan mainan dan makanan manis seperti coklat dan permen. Mungkin hanya orang kudet saja yang tidak mengenalnya? Entahlah. Sasuke hanya tetap diam dan melirik anak perempuan yang berada dalam gendongannya tersebut.

Dan, Ohya ada yang ingin tau isi dari pesan di ponsel Naruto tentang percakapannya dengan Gaara hingga mengakibatkan kehebohan dikelasnya tadi? Baiklah, Duo Author yang baik ini akan memberi tau X3.

* * *

_**Participants: -**_

_**Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara.**_  
_**Messages: -**_-  
_**View recent messages**_

_**»Namikaze Naruto: Ne, baiklah. Aku free kok hari minggu nanti. Sampai jumpa minggu depan Gaara :D.  
**_  
_**»Sabaku no Gaara: Hn, kita akan bertemu ditaman Konoha.**_

_**»Namikaze Naruto: Tentu,, xDD Kau sudah memberitahuku tadi :D**_

_**»Sabaku no Gaara: Hanya berjaga-jaga jika kau lupa.**_

* * *

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke telah sampai di UKS. Dan berutntungnya disana ada Shizune-sensei sebagai dokter penjaga di UKS ini. Sasuke menidurkan Naruto di ranjang UKS.

"Gadis ini kenapa, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Shizune-sensei kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, kepalanya terkena lemparan bola volly karena sok bisa bermain volly." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Oh, baiklah. Kuperiksa dulu." Shizune-sensei memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia cuma kepusingan(?). Tapi Sasuke-san, tumben kau perhatian pada seorang gadis."

"Hn, hanya kebetulan lewat." Ucap Sasuke. Shizune-sensei yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu hanya terkekeh.

'Hn, dia itu yang bermain menjadi Christa Renz. Aku melihatnya saat para roleplayer memasang foto asli mereka karena takut Disable.' Batin Sasuke.

* * *

**Disable:**** Penutupan akun oleh Pihak Facebook. Dan ada roleplayer yang memasang foto cosplay agar tidak terkena disable. Awalnya ada isu yang menyebar, jika tidak ingin disable maka harus memakai foto asli. Dan disini, Naruto pernah memakai foto realnya supaya tidak disable. Disable biasanya disebabkan karena terlalu banyak yang memakai sebuah nama yang sama. Misalkan 'Mikasa Ackerman', jika nama tersebut ada 100 maka katanya hanya akan disisakan satu oleh pihak Facebook.**

Minna-saan, kami tau chapter kedua ini pendek-ssu. gomen ne kudasai. ne, ne minna-san. Arigatou-ssu buat yang udah baca dan ngereview ff kami ini. dan makasih buat yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow ff kami ini juga-ssu! X3

ne, ne, minna-san. sampai jumpa dichapter depaaannn~~ :D  
*Melungker dikasur  
#tidur :v


End file.
